1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exit device for a door and a method of installation which includes mounting hardware not accessible through a front portion of the exit device. The inaccessible mounting hardware is enclosed within the exit device housing and the rail is covered by a permanent front panel and a permanent, fixed, closed termination of the rail end.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical prior art end caps for an exit rail bar are designed to be removable to accommodate field adjustments for different door widths. Such end caps are vulnerable to vandalism and general wear and tear. Methods of installing such exit rail bars rely on access to the interior of the rail to secure fasteners to the door, before the end caps are installed.